<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>国王的心 by Mermaid_fish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933927">国王的心</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_fish/pseuds/Mermaid_fish'>Mermaid_fish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, OOC, 国王的心pa, 我不会写爱情对不起, 我真的不会打tag乱打的, 我说他们是爱情他们就是, 文笔真的很垃圾对不起, 有错字</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_fish/pseuds/Mermaid_fish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>女巫需要做新药水，但他找不到国王的心</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sora/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>国王的心</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原梗是同名儿歌《国王的心》，歌真的超甜超级可爱，我根本写不出歌词百分之一的可爱</p><p>　　CP：ventus / sora</p><p>　　国王是Ventus，女巫是Sora，并不是什么认真的架空西幻故事，只是个傻白甜童话而已，基本属于随便乱写，并不完全跟歌词内容一样【主要还是歌太可爱了】</p><p>         OOC，有错字注意</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　被打翻的宝石盒中的钻石一样，闪烁的星辰洒满了那片深色，白银色的月发出冰冷却柔和的光芒，照亮了地面上那座美丽精致的城堡。像是被这清冷的月光所指引一般，一个人影出现在城堡的门口，与夜空中的星辰所不同，一颗黑色的星星漂浮在那个身影的前面，带着他毫无阻碍的进入了这个城堡。</p><p>　　大量被点燃的蜡烛被黄金色的精致烛台装饰在城堡的每一面墙上，充足的光线让城堡内的一切都显得更加美丽辉煌。</p><p>　　城堡内巡逻的人谁都没发现这个不请自来的入侵者，硬质的鞋底踩在柔软的地毯上没有一点声音，他就这么一路靠近的城堡中央的最深处。</p><p>　　跟随着星星，Sora一步步的在城堡中前进着，无数精致美丽的艺术品装饰着这个城堡却没有任何一个能成功吸引住他的脚步。因为这些都不是他需要的。</p><p>　　女巫的新药水需要很多特殊的材料，精灵的鳞粉、黑猫的尾毛、人鱼的珍珠、黑色星星的光这些他都已经找到了，却有最后的一件材料需要Sora来到这个城堡才能找到。</p><p>　　走过回廊，经过迎宾馆、美术馆和图书馆，又略过了餐厅和宴会厅，踩过一条又一条的地毯，最终黑色的星星在一扇高高的大门前停了下来。</p><p>　　“这里就是国王的房间了吗Roxas？”</p><p>　　女巫在黑色的兜帽下出声问他的星星，黑色的星星闪烁了一下似乎是回答了这个问题后就消失在了他面前，只剩下那用黑色把自己完全包裹的身影独自站在门前。</p><p>　　最终，Sora伸手推开了这扇大门。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　门后是只属于国王自己的房间，做工精致的屏风、有着高高靠背的椅子，宽敞透明的落地窗和厚实的窗帘，房间内到处都是美丽的家具和装饰品，拥有着黄金色头发的国王就坐在房间中央的白色椅子上看着一身黑色的入侵者。</p><p>　　女巫在兜帽下歪了歪头看着面前这个还很年轻的男生，似乎有点难以相信这就是这个国家的国王陛下，但想了想他要做的药水，女巫最终摘下了自己的兜帽。</p><p>　　Ventus第一时间看到的是那双如天空一样的眼睛，碧蓝得没有一点杂色，比最美的蓝宝石还要吸引人的眼球。</p><p>　　Sora当然没有放过这个机会，想要获得别人的心必然要选对方最没有警惕心的时候。迈开了脚步，披着黑色斗篷的他轻松的走到了国王的面前，有着钥匙外观的魔杖点了点国王的胸口，想用魔力呼唤出国王的心。</p><p>　　但魔杖的另一端却怎么都没有发生，魔法的光芒下，国王的胸口什么都没有。</p><p>　　黑色的星星又从女巫的斗篷中飘了出来，似乎也不明白为什么会变成这样。</p><p>　　国王的胸口里并没有国王的心。</p><p>　　女巫要找的心不是指心脏这种实际的器官，而是心灵那种拥有智慧会思考的东西，本应该在魔杖下被唤出的心在此时却完全不见了踪影。</p><p>　　国王的心不见了。</p><p>　　找不到心的情况下继续留在这个房间里是很危险的，Sora再次挥动了魔杖，在任何人都没发现的情况下，金发的国王被女巫伸手拉住带离了座位、跟随着女巫的动作随后离开了房间和城堡。</p><p>　　银白色的月光照亮了城堡外的道路，黑色的星星漂浮在两人的前面带着他们穿过小路和森林，最终回到了女巫的房子。</p><p>　　没有得到国王的心的女巫在想不到办法的情况下把国王带了回家。</p><p>　　女巫的房子建在无人造访的森林深处，绿色的爬墙植物爬满了那看不出颜色的墙壁，长着花草的屋顶处趴着一只黑猫，听到动静的黑猫睁开黄金色的眼睛看了一眼来人后又合上了眼睛换了个姿势继续趴着。房子旁边的栏杆内种了不少制作药水会用的植物，一些绽放的花朵在微风下飘出了好闻的味道。</p><p>　　金发的国王什么都没说的看着这一切。</p><p>　　随着门环被敲响，长着蓝色翅膀的妖精打开了大门飞了出来，同样碧蓝的眼睛好奇的看着这个被女巫带回来的客人。</p><p>　　“Sora，这个人是谁？”</p><p>　　带着国王一路走进房子的女巫脱下了那件黑色的斗篷挂在了门边的衣帽架上，褐色短发的少年有点不好意思的看着飞在星星旁边的妖精说：“这个是……国王陛下啦。”</p><p>　　“你怎么去找个心还把人也捡回来了？”从天窗口钻下来的黑猫甩动着尾巴坐在了置物架的上方，黄金色的猫瞳看着那个金发的国王一动不动。</p><p>　　“因为那啥……我找不到国王的心了，但我又不能在那里呆着所以就……”</p><p>　　“所以就直接把人也带回了。”黑色的星星也说话了，国王蓝色的眼睛忍不住跟随着声音看向了那颗星星，似乎没想到连这个也会说话一样睁大了眼睛。</p><p>　　妖精飞到国王身边绕着国王看了一圈，然后少女忍不住凑到Sora耳边轻声说：“真是奇怪，他为什么没有反抗就跟着你回来了啊？你下咒了吗？”</p><p>　　“不啊，我伸手一拉他就跟着我出来了……我以为是Roxas先下的魔法？”</p><p>　　“我才没有做那种事情呢。”黑色星星不满的在空中晃了一下，黑色的星光随着他的动作落到底地上。</p><p>　　黑猫黄金色的眼睛看了看国王又看了看十分茫然的女巫，似乎明白了什么一样，“哼”了一声又从天窗口钻了出去回到了屋顶。</p><p>　　“笨蛋的事情笨蛋自己解决。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　滚烫的坩埚中，颜色奇怪的液体涌动着，一些奇怪的东西被Sora一点一点的按顺序丢进了那不透明的液体中，奇怪的闪光随着素材的放入在坩埚中发出，坐在一旁的国王似乎也被这动静吸引，双眼一动不动的看着那锅液体。</p><p>　　“Ventus很在意这个是什么吗？”确认药水素材都全部被放入后，女巫看着旁边一直盯着坩埚不移开的国王问，听到女巫声音的国王抬起头看着Sora点了点头。</p><p>　　“这个药水是用来干什么的？”</p><p>　　女巫家的柜子里放着很多各种颜色的药水，用途也根据颜色的不同而不同，有据说能让人爱上别人的粉色药水和能让植物加速生长的绿色药水这类能帮助别人的药水，同时也有真的能一口就杀死别人的黑色药水和散步瘟疫的红色药水，根据类型和用途区分被整齐的缩在结实的玻璃柜子中除了Sora自己谁都不能碰。</p><p>　　慢慢仔细的把坩埚中的液体倒进了透明的水晶瓶中，半透明的天蓝色很快充满了水晶瓶中，最后再把瓶盖一塞、魔杖轻轻一挥，药水的密封就做好了。</p><p>　　“这个是能让人忘掉一切不开心的药水，悲伤的、愤怒的一切会让人觉得不开心的情绪只要喝下这个就会全部消失。”蓝色的药水随着Sora拿起的动作在瓶子里摇晃着，隐约的星光随着液体的晃动轻轻闪烁着，似乎是迫不及待的想告诉看到它的人自己不只是普通液体一样。</p><p>　　“那这些做好的药水Sora要给谁用？”</p><p>　　“给任何有需要的人用哦。”有着蓝色翅膀黑色头发的妖精小姐飞到了桌面上帮着收拾做完药水后的坩埚和材料，“人类总有各种需要和欲望需要这些药水，而女巫就会收取他们的报酬给出他们需要的药水。”</p><p>　　“那如果我想让别人爱上我也可以吗？”</p><p>　　黑色的星星也飘了过来，属于少年的声音响起：“决定给什么药水的是Sora，并不是你想要粉色Sora就会给你粉色的。”</p><p>　　“药水的选择权是女巫哦。”星星和妖精异口同声的对国王说道。</p><p>　　“那Sora需要我的心做的药水是什么？”Ventus当然知道Sora一直在找他的心在哪里，Sora对Ventus从来没有隐藏过这件事。</p><p>　　星星和妖精似乎是对视了一眼，然后少年和少女的声音再次同时响起：“保密~”</p><p>　　“Ventus有想要实现的愿望吗？”“只要给出代价Sora就会帮你实现哦。”</p><p>　　Xion和Roxas会这么问自然是为了Sora，这个房子里的大家全都知道Ventus的心藏起来了，除了Ventus自己谁都不知道他的心去了哪里。</p><p>　　“是呢，我当然也有想要实现的愿望……”金发的国王笑着对妖精说，“但是这个愿望跟我的心比起来还是我的心比较重要。”</p><p>　　“Sora又不会用你的心做坏事，告诉我们嘛。”</p><p>　　看着挥动着翅膀飞到自己面前的xion，Ventus低头犹豫了很久，随后露出了一个笑容。</p><p>　　“保密。”</p><p>　　只有黑猫趴在那高高的柜子顶上看着下面，一句话都没说过。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　时间一天天的过去，国王的左右手几乎是当天就发现国王消失不见了的事，房间内没有打斗痕迹也没有血迹，突然得就像真的是被神隐了一样，所幸国王的左右手都没有因此惊慌失措，即使国王不见了，国家的一切也依旧井井有条一点没乱。</p><p>　　“Ventus一直在我这里没关系吗？”就算是Sora，几天后他也知道把国王这样悄悄带出来显然不是什么好事，但Ventus自从来了之后却一次也没说过要离开回去城堡的事情，完全是自愿的呆在女巫的这个房子里。</p><p>　　“因为Sora不是要找我的心做药水吗，那我在这里一定更容易找到吧？”</p><p>　  虽然事情确实是这样没错，但Sora却始终觉得哪里不对，Ventus的态度配合得就像他确实希望Sora能顺利找到自己的心完成药水的一样。</p><p>　　但这么配合的国王陛下却始终没有告诉这屋子里的任何人或者生物他那颗不见了的心到底去了哪里，连一点提示都不给，只是每次Sora问的时候都笑着看着Sora不说话。</p><p>　　而面对这样的国王陛下，女巫也没生气，既没克扣伙食也没不给睡觉，甚至在闲着没事做的时候拉着金发的国王离开房子，带着他去看森林中一个又一个美丽或不可思议的地方。</p><p>　　住满了妖精的老树、生活着纯白色游鱼和美人鱼的湖泊、永远开满着鲜花的花田、住着飞龙的悬崖等等，平时根本不可能看到的生物或者从没见过的美景Sora都带着Ventus看了一次，并不是所有的生物都像Sora一样友善的对Ventus，但显然那些生物都很喜欢Sora。</p><p>　　“说起来，为什么只有Xion和Roxas是跟Sora住在一起而不是跟那些森林里的住一起呢？”</p><p>　　“因为对我们来说，Sora就是最重要的，当然Vanitas怎么想我们就不知道了。”妖精坐在女巫的肩膀上，黑色的星星也从Sora的衣服了飞了出来飘在了Sora旁边。</p><p>　　Vanitas指的是Sora的那只只看不说话的黑猫，那只有着黄金色眼睛的黑猫，Ventus来了这一个月一次都没听到过那只黑猫说话，当然也没听过它喵过。</p><p>　　“那为什么Sora明明是男生，却是女巫呢？”</p><p>　　“‘女巫’只是一种存在，并不是指性别。”大家都知道想要获得药水就去森林找女巫，却不知道其实‘女巫’就像‘教师’一样，不过是个名词而已。</p><p>　　“Ventus如果有想实现的愿望也可以告诉Sora让他给你药水哦，只需要你告诉他你的心在哪里就可以了。”</p><p>　　“对呢……要不要说呢……”</p><p>　　“啊不过类似毁灭世界的的愿望不行哦，那种是犯规的哦。”一直在听着的Sora抬起头补充了一句，“因为我更希望大家都可以幸福，我觉得药水就是为了这一点存在的。”</p><p>　　“那果然还是不说了，Sora一定能找到的，毕竟它其实一直在Sora特别近的地方一直没移动过。”</p><p>　　“告诉我又不会怎么样，Ventus真小气。”</p><p>　　听到这句小小的抱怨，国王陛下也只是笑了一下没有说话。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“Vanitas，你说如果我把精灵的金粉给Ventus他会愿意告诉我他的心在哪吗？”所有人都睡着的夜里，Sora从天窗钻上了屋顶坐在了黑猫的旁边，“他告诉我心在离我特别近的地方，但我找遍了城堡和屋子都没找到，到底躲去哪里了？”</p><p>　　黑猫甩着长长的尾巴没有说话，只是用金色的眼睛看着天上纯白色的月，仿佛那比什么都好看。</p><p>　　“要不是我知道你会说话，我都要以为你只是普通的黑猫了，你都一个月没出声了。”女巫低下头看着身边的黑猫，“Vanitas就这么讨厌Ventus吗？”</p><p>　　“我觉得跟傻子说话会拉低我的智商，尤其是这一屋子的傻子。”低沉的男性声音从黑猫嘴里发出，黄金色的猫瞳终于不再盯着月亮而是看向了身边的女巫，长长的黑色尾巴尖指着女巫自己，黑猫继续说：“我觉得你现在最应该做的是做个提高智商的药水给你自己喝下去，毕竟要找的东西明明在身上却完全没发现。”</p><p>　　“要找的东西……你是说Ventus的心吗？”Sora有点不知所措的，“Ventus的心在我身上？？什么时候？？”</p><p>　　“所以我才让你做药水自己喝下去，哦Xion和Roxas也应该喝点，都是傻子。”</p><p>　　“Vanitas怎么可以随便把答案说出来呢。”身后的天窗不知道什么时候被打开了，金发色的脑袋从里面冒出来，国王陛下蓝色的眼睛带着笑意看着屋顶的一人一猫，而听到本人确认的Sora更加不知所措的摸着身上，似乎在找那个心到底藏在了身上的哪里。</p><p>　　“用你的魔杖，白痴。”黑猫似乎半点不想看到那个金发国王，头一扭又继续看着那轮银白色的圆月不说话了，而听到黑猫的话的Sora抽出了自己钥匙状的魔杖对着自己的胸口轻轻一挥，一个光球就这样从Sora的胸口里飘了出来，而那个显然不是Sora自己的心。</p><p>　　“居然在我身上……什么时候进去的啊？”</p><p>　　“对呢，什么时候进去的呢~”国王笑着看着面前的女巫捧着光球一脸茫然的样子，“既然Sora找到了，那现在可以告诉我到底要做的是什么药水了吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　蓝色的鳞粉从Xion的翅膀上落下，黑色的星光也被Roxas抛出，不情不愿的让Sora捋出一根尾巴尖的毛，最后再让那个金色的光球在坩埚里被搅一圈捞出来最后没回Ventus的胸口内，浑浊的液体随着材料被一点一点全部加入后，最后变成了彻底的透明色。</p><p>　　Ventus一直在旁边看着锅里液体的变化，怎么也不明白那锅东西到底怎么变成最后的透明色，随着不断地加温，最后液体被煮成了最后的一滴，躺在锅底似乎随时都会蒸干的样子。</p><p>　　“成功了吗……？”妖精坐在Sora肩膀低头看着那滴透明的液体被倒进了一个最小的水晶瓶中，似乎有点不敢相信那一滴就是Sora要做个药水。</p><p>　　“对啊，能让人永远幸福快乐的药水，就只有这一滴。”正因为如此，所以才需要比什么都重要的国王的心当材料，“不过到底为什么Ventus的心会在我身上啊，Roxas一直在我身上都没发现。”</p><p>　　“对啊，为什么呢？”明明是当事人Ventus却还是不打算说出自己的答案，倒是一旁的黑猫Vanitas似乎终于烦不胜烦了，语气十分粗鲁的说：“因为这家伙喜欢上你了啊傻子！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　不然你以为为什么国王陛下会自己跟着你回来啊！黑猫看着那带着笑意看着Sora的金发国王，无数次的忍下了用指甲给这家伙脸上来几道的冲动。</p><p>　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写不出儿歌的百分之一可爱真的对不起QAQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>